Dishwasher appliances generally include a tub that defines a wash compartment. Rack assemblies can be mounted within the wash compartment of the tub for receipt of articles for washing. During wash and rinse cycles, spray assemblies within the wash compartment can apply or direct wash fluid (e.g. various combinations of water and detergent along with optional additives) towards articles disposed within the rack assemblies in order to clean such articles.
Multiple spray assemblies can be provided including e.g., a lower spray arm assembly mounted to the tub at a bottom of the wash compartment, a mid-level spray arm assembly mounted to one of the rack assemblies, and/or an upper spray assembly mounted to the tub at a top of the wash compartment. Other configurations may be used as well.
One limitation of many currently known spray arm assemblies is the geometry of the spray arm assemblies relative to the geometry of the dishwasher appliance interior. Most known spray arm assemblies utilize a generally circular geometry. For example, an arm of a spray arm assembly may rotate in a circle, and jets or apertures defined in the arm may emit wash fluid from the arm in this circular pattern. Each jet emits fluid in a constant direction from the associated arm during rotation, so that the locations reached by the wash fluid are predictable and limited. Further, the cross-sectional interior geometry of most currently known dishwasher appliances is square or rectangular. Accordingly, the corners of such dishwasher appliance, and the articles located therein, may not be sufficiently reached by wash fluid. These limitations can result in articles not being properly cleaned during operation of the dishwasher appliance.
Accordingly, improved spray arm assemblies and associated dishwasher appliances are desired in the art. In particular, improved spray arm assembly designs which increase the coverage of the wash fluid emitted therefrom would be advantageous.